Spells
List of Spells Season 1 Prince Not So Charming Flutterby butterfly flappity flint Butterfly flutterby flippity fly amazed that with a big surprise A Charming Outfit While blending color with fabric thin it glow your beauty from your magic from within Make this dress perfect for a picture day win time to squeeze out the magic from within Wigglity weeds won't make me grin it's time to give them a great big trim A Charming Trio Come together friends of mine stuck like glue till the end of time A life with six legs we don't choose be gone the stuck together blues With both my friends gather around let's put this charm upside down Dirty no more sparkly new yes hurry up and clean up this mess Pile of nutes vile of tricks tidy Hazel out of this fix Add a Little Parsley Tock tick tick tick turn the clock back quick Bippity flippity by make this blankie fly Quick back clock the turn tick tock tick tock Double Trouble Spell Hidden somewhere in my room A bippity whirl make an exact copy of this girl Charming Pets Witchity switchity flippity froo what's on me should be on you Witchity switchity flippity-whoa Witchity switchity flippity froo switc''heroo A Charming Do Over ''Scractchy scractcy itchy itchy make this powder full of itchy twitchies A Charming Fad Flip flop flap send sown that magazine stack Moony magic twinkly power make my dress a sparkle shower Socks that dance and come alive help our Posie really dive Lucky Seven Come he come he little lost cat come home please come back Moon Madness Ribbons and bows and everything new let's give Lavender a new hair do Though the moon is high and bright zippity zip stay awake tonight though and open my eyes will keep zippity zip I will not sleep Though the moon is high and bright zip pity zip stay awake tonight though and open your eyes will keep zippity zip you will not sleep Switcheroo Make the enchantress young just like me from her head down to her toes with this potion lotion mask for her face neck and nose Garden Pests Pick it up from this space and put it in another place Nature is going way too slow we need this bug to go go go Freeze Dance The Gingerbread Boy Cookity lookity everything's clear gingerbread boy please disappear Waggity wofity wiggly waps there's a boy who needs you gingersnaps Charming Chatterbox Here are some silly words to know while we sit back and enjoy the show If you're a mess poof up the dress While you take a unicorn joggin' wear a helmet on your noggin It's no trouble blow some bubbles on the double Cluck Stars Cast a spell to help us win as rainbow sparkle we begin Abraca''-do Abraca-dor make us rock out even more'' Fix our rhyme music and words make our trio sing like birds '' Charmy Hearts Day ''Charmy heart fly like a dart And so on and so on music play on Undo this quick I say i don't care if you play reverse-o reverse-o The pieces are lost its all gone wrong show your selves fast with a happy song The Chase is on i'm no bump on the long butterfly kisses round up that frog Fashion No Show For this super fashion show transform our looks from head to toe Those big pointy ears are getting in the way make them invisible till the end of the day Those big ears are getting in the way make them invisible till the end of the day Locket or Lose It Take a picture it last longer Lavender pocket with make magic stronger C'mon potion let's see you rock it get our Lavender out of that locket Uncharmed Life Hocom Locom Zippity zom, Power Up my wand extra strong Hocom Locom Zippity zom, Ingredients Combine and fix my wand Pest Friends Forever When mean and nasty are your only emotions, Just add a few drops of this harmony potion Sparkle Bunny French horn, candy corn, unicorn Sparkle Bunny Day daffodils flutter with ease when three little charmers make a swooping breeze '' ''Chocolate bunny drizzled with honey very funny Caramel and chocolate tied with a locket Sour and sweet with giant feet '' ''Sour berry wings like a fairy '' ''Toffee bar tiny car '' ''This time I've dug myself a hole I really need to rock and roll. Tae all these eggs, each perfect one, and fill them up with magic fun, something different for everyone Hairy Ways Twisty twirly hullabaloo give my head a curly do Calling All Cauldrons Fiddleadoodle in you go play all the colours of the rainbow Wish Upon a Jar Little star it's time to fly to your home back in the sky Upside Down Friends The slient treatment is oh so rude so let's change up your attitude so the first one you will see will be your Besties one two three '' ''Cake don't fall it'll ruin it all '' Zip Zoom Broom ''Zip zoom broom In parts of three, join together just for me Zoomy broomy that's enough I'll stop in a magic puff Cast a spell, as Lavender said, and cast that spell further ahead Sheep Over Party Counting helps us fall asleep, when we count imaginary sheep '' Counting helps us fall asleep, when we count a herd of sheep. Frankenflare ''We are tired of being small come on potion make us-'' ''We are tired of being small, Come on potion make us tall '' ''Being big put Flare out of sort, Let's back up and make her short Charming Cheers A Cheering champion that's my goal to leap and spin and jump and roll Bean There, Done That Sparkle, Sparkle, Little Bean, Sprout up Big and Strong. Grow into the Biggest Bean We've ever seen, Spread and Grow the whole day long Twist and Shout, turn you into a giant sprout. Huble bow, grow, grow, grow and...grow! '' Leaves and Stems, roots and ends, make our sweet pea into lots of friends. Charmville Unchained ''Enchanted pen to you I ask a letter to all Charmville is your task And all of you pens should follow and lead spell fill letters in maximum speed From Ogre valley to the charming lagoon please remove the magic from fill in the blank and do it soon From Mount-Sparkle-More to the fairy rain return the magic to Charmville again My Charmhouse is Your Charmhouse Shrooma, Kazooma, Kabooma, Kahome. Grow a mushroom house for Nelson the Gnome. Frog For a Day Glittery fluttery sweet surprise turn us into butterflies Glittery fluttery sweet surprise turn this frog into a butterfly Charm Your Mom Day For this coupon mom will think make a coupon that is blank My Mom's coupon was all the buzz let's get her back to the way she was Move this statue easy as pie magic carpet take to the sky A Charming Campout Charm scout compass we've been delay take us back to our camp in the glade Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night Lumpkin somkin three-times bigger pumpkin! '' ''Hocus-pocus pumpkin ferocious, stop your growing you're getting growious '' ''We bit of more than we could chew. stop this spell, I say you. A Charming Wedding Make these flowers bigger and bolder by making them a little older A Snug Little Rug The sunset is like a giant clock that says you must rejoin your flock. It's time for you to fly and go. And charm you smaller, not bigger and slow. Somewhere Over the Rainbow A Charmer I was born but now I need a horn 1 2 3 4 unicorn Unicorn no more is Hazel we adore This face is not charming make Hazel look darling Slimey and green is not my seem Circus Surprise Razzly dazzy glitter and glow. Bring us the finale to our circus show. Snuggled pickles make a silly ball that tickles. Sing Song Pox To keep the pox from causing trouble put Hazel in a safety bubble A Tooth on the Loose My wiggly tooth time has passed make my tooth grow fast fast fast Dad's Hat Magic Charming Ogres Hurry Up Hazel When hour glass sand in these hands of mine I wish you now just speed me up and save me time '' The speeding up spell made Hazel too fast. Reverse that spell so it Doesn't last. No Charm in the House ''Charming Charm House we're on the way open up without delay Charmhouse charmhouse a count to four stop this nonsense open the door 1 2 3 4 '' When the charm house is too pooped to play, sparkle sap takes the tired away Charming Nightlights Dim the lights outside tonight, time for fun without the sun. ''Reverse-o reverse-o reverse-o lights up-o Reverse-o lights up-o Twinkle twinkle little lights shining bright in darkest nights '' Charming Babies ''Babysitting is hard we know but it might be easier if up we grow Unicorn Without a Horn Make this baby that's just born a magically flashing unicorn. '' ''Magic mix-up easy to fix, change this corn to a horn '' ''Third times a charm. All Stirred Up Boil in bubble, stirring's trouble. spin spin spin on the double Like ice, freeze up nice. A Charming Mistake Make the gear I have to haul very very very small A Charming Surprise Birthday Birthday secrets tongues are tied give me a tiny peek inside Inside out birthday's here make the wrapping disappear Invisible but smelly like cheese bring it back so we can see it please Swizzle drizzle flippity flop put that party back in the-'' Wandering Wand ''Shimmer and sparkle from a rainbow. Shimmer and sparkle from a rainbow help to make the berries grow My Wand's more powerful at first glance if so make Posie's shoes dance dance dance Rainbow I spelled you too big maybe now become a rainbow baby Giant Rainbow you've been here too long now i just wish that you were gone Though I cause trouble away away from all the bubbles Baby Parsley take a bow cuz you're a big boy as of now My rainbow may be kinda square-ish, but it'll make yummy hazel glow berries Don't let this first charmville spell day turn all sour, fill this wand with big big power. Good Knight, Good Day Five times the hair so much that people stare With body and shine make it look fine one two fancy updo Make things right before we was a knight reverse-o Wand fantastic stretch like elastic Band on the Run Praticing is such an awful worry tune up these instruments in a big big hurry Picture Perfect Posie Forget Me Not Lavender needs our help so she won't forget clear off her memory so she'd be all set Nelson In Charge That book is wrecking one by one ignored it Nelson and be more fun We tried to charm it failed we fear make fun in Nelson disappear Glass Slipper Hazel, You Shrunk the Charmers Being small was kinda fun sad to say it's good and done reverse-o Not that I only get to choose but the stuff to grow is more than shoes super reverse-o Santa Sparkle Make like an Elvie and take me a selfie Hazel-Nuts Charming Cookies A Charming Story Magic Mishap Bigger, Better, Broomier! Night Owls A Charmazing Race Super tricky broom go quickly spell make Hazel's new broom fast and quick fast enough it can make you sick with magical powers and stylish flair a broom that wins races anywhere super tricky broom go quickly spinning spell go back now the way you came no matter how you get back in the game unicorn wings spell fly straight and true through the air on unicorn wings you'll win fair and square pinwheel spell fly straight through like lots of wheels powered by your pink pinwheel Dragon Daycare A Charmazing Mermaid Tale Sparkleberry Pies Wishing Fish Posie's Pesky Potion Sparkle Storm Adventure The storm is coming it won't take long bring fairies here to play mom's song. With this song in it's beautiful tune send the storm back and send it soon. Season 2 Hopping Ballerinas Wishing Well The Return of Ruby Sparkle Posie Bird Nesty-Westy, sparkle birdie, '' Egg Treble Missing Mermaid Message Goo Goo Gaa Gaa Charmer ''To make today really sublime, help us ask we roll back time, we want to keep having super fun, so take us back to when the day was young Hide and Eeeek! A Little Too Much Parsley The Switch Ups Charmazing Pirates Gallery First Chant Spell badge.png|A spell about to be cast. Category:Magic